


Memories

by Golden_Asp



Series: Light in the Darkness Anthology [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Half Sibling Incest, M/M, flash back, from the world of Light in the Darkness, happier times, prompt for past, yes con week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ardyn hated Ignis, but he craved him, just as Ignis hated and craved him.  There was more than one reason that Ardyn kept Ignis with him during the Chosen King's sojourn in the Crystal, but the main reason was the fact that Ignis reminded him of Izunia.Sometimes, Ignis made him think of happier times.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little hesitant to post this for yes week. The relationship between Ignis and Ardyn in Light in the Darkness is problematic at best, but the one between Izunia and Ardyn is completely consensual. Nothing explicitly non con happens, so I'm posting it anyway. I hope you all enjoy the trip back into the world of Light, and the little expansion for Ardyn and Izunia. Obviously Light was written before we knew that Ardyn's brother was named Somnus (lame).
> 
> Art by Mirua Sky  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MiuraSky)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/golden_asp)

He walked through the halls, shadows clinging to him, flames guttering and snuffing out as he walked by. He stared at the paintings hanging in the halls, the eyes of the kings of the past following him, accusing him.

Ardyn snorted, opening the door to Ignis’ bedroom. The blind man was on his stomach, back raw and open, darkness and blood oozing from the wounds.

Ardyn had caused those wounds. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, hand hovering above Ignis’ back. He hated this man, he craved this man. They had a soul bond, through hatred and violence.

Ardyn had had another soul bond once, just as Ignis did. A bond through love and trust.

Darkness seethed from Ardyn’s hand, and the Darkness inside Ignis reached for it.

They were alike, Ardyn and Ignis. Full of dark, hateful, things.

Ardyn hadn’t always been like this.

Once, he had loved and been loved, been a king, a lover.

Once, he had loved a man so much he would’ve given up the world for.

His brother, his lover, his usurper.

Izunia.

FFXV

Ardyn Lucis Caelum woke slowly, lips curling in a smile as he felt wet heat around his cock.

“This is the best way to wake up,” Ardyn murmured, reaching down to bury his hand in golden hair. His lover laughed around his cock, hands fondling his balls. His hips worked slowly, the length of his cock sliding down Izunia’s throat.

“Izunia,” Ardyn whispered breathily.

Izunia pulled off, tongue laving at Ardyn’s slit. “Good morning, brother.”

Ardyn pulled his half brother up by the hair, smashing their lips together. He could taste his own precome on Izunia’s tongue.

“Good morning,” Ardyn said, grinning against Izunia’s lips. They had been lovers since Ardyn was sixteen and Izunia nineteen. More than ten years together. Ardyn trusted no one more than his older brother, his advisor, his lover.

They had made soul bond the first night they had made love, through the magic of the Crystal, a bond that was made of love and trust and respect. It could never be broken.

Not even death could break a soul bond.

Ardyn smiled, nipping at Izunia’s lips. He looked into his brother’s electric blue eyes, gold hair framing his face and his neatly trimmed beard.

Ardyn’s own hair spread across the silk pillowcase like a bloodstain, stark against the black sheets.

Izunia lowered his head, kissing along the stubble on Ardyn’s jaw and moving steadily lower. He sucked at each nipple until they were hard and pointed, then moved lower, nipping at lightly toned abs, running his tongue through the sparse hair leading to Ardyn’s cock. He took his brother’s length back into his mouth, working him just the way he knew Ardyn liked.

They knew everything about the other.

Izunia pulled off again, licking Ardyn’s slit. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the elixir. They were great curatives, but they also made great lube. He dipped long fingers into the bright green viscous fluid. 

Ardyn watched intently as Izunia ran his fingers down the cleft of his own ass. Izunia rubbed at his hole, plunging his finger in. He moaned, flinging his head back. Tangled gold hair fell around him, haloing him in gold.

Ardyn’s cock twitched at his brother’s show. He knew he had a busy day ahead of him, and Izunia knew just how to make him feel better.

Izunia was impatient and quickly speared himself with three fingers. He wanted his brother’s cock. Chances were good they wouldn’t see each other for the rest of the day, both busy with their duties, and he wanted Ardyn’s attention solely on him.

“Shiva’s tits, you’re beautiful,” Ardyn whispered. Izunia smiled, pulling his fingers out of his ass. He straddled Ardyn’s weeping cock, grasping it and lowering himself onto it. 

Ardyn groaned as he was surrounded by Izunia’s tight heat, the head of his cock pushing easily into his hole. Izunia groaned, head back, hands clawing at Ardyn’s chest as he pushed himself down on Ardyn’s dick. 

Ardyn stared up at Izunia, enraptured as always by the beautiful creature on his cock. Izunia smiled down at him.

“Only for you, Ardyn,” Izunia whispered. The bond was open between them, singing with the love the two men felt for each other.

There would never be another person for them.

Ardyn snapped his hips up, driving his cock deep into Izunia’s tight heat. Izunia moaned, head flinging back with every thrust. Ardyn placed his hands on Izunia’s chest, twisting his nipples and running his hand down Izunia’s stomach, wrapping his hand around his brother’s thick cock.

Izunia said Ardyn’s name like a prayer, cock pulsing in Ardyn’s hand. Ardyn watched him, smirking as Izunia fell apart on his dick. 

“Close,” Izunia cried out, his deep voice echoing around the king’s bedchamber. 

“Come for me,” Ardyn whispered, driving his thumb into Izunia’s slit.

Izunia keened, hole tightening around Ardyn’s cock as he came, spilling across Ardyn’s hand and stomach. Ardyn grunted, dropping Izunia’s cock to grab his hips. He pounded into him, balls slapping against Izunia’s ass. He drove himself in as deep as he could, pulling Izunia’ down for a heated kiss as he exploded into Izunia’s ass.

His hips rocked slightly, sending his seed deeper. The two men lay there, shuddering and coming down from their high. They traded lazy kisses as the sun rose, washing the room in golden light. 

Izunia pulled back, cradling Ardyn’s face. “I love you, my brother, my king.”

Ardyn ran his fingers through Izunia’s hair, smiling slightly. “And I love you.”

They slowly got to their feet, cleaning up and getting dressed for the day. Izunia helped Ardyn weave the half crown into his hair.

Ardyn looked at them in the full length mirror. Izunia stood a few inches taller than him, golden sun to his dark moon. Izunia slipped his arms around Ardyn’s waist, pressing a kiss against his throat.

They were ready to face the day.

“You’ve got my back?” Ardyn asked, meeting Izunia’s eyes in the mirror.

“Always,” Izunia whispered.

They turned and walked out the door, shoulder to shoulder.

Together.

FFXV

Ardyn touched his face, staring at the black tears on his fingers. He looked back down at Ignis, one sightless grey eye staring straight through him.

He hated Ignis, he loved Ignis.

The man reminded him of Izunia. Ardyn reached out a hand, running it through ash brown hair. Ignis flinched, then leaned into the touch, craving the contact from the only man that would touch him.

The bond between the two men raged, torn and ragged and held together out of the sheer hatred they shared.

Ardyn leaned over and pressed his lips against Ignis’ scarred lips, and Ignis pulled him close, nipping at his lips.

They were bound together. 

There was only one way for them to be free.

Both waited for the same man to come back, the chosen king.

He would decide their fate.

Until then, Ardyn had Ignis, and he couldn’t wait to see Noctis’ reaction to Ignis at his side.

It would be spectacular.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think! Comments and Kudos are love!!!
> 
> Huge thank you to Miura Sky to drawing Izunia. Yes, he looks a bit like Thor. I realized that LONG after I described him in the story. Oh well. Good thing I love Thor.
> 
> (Izunia=Thor, Ardyn=Loki. I shipped Thorki before I even knew it was a thing XD


End file.
